


Growing Family

by Ireallylovepuppies101



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, oc child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallylovepuppies101/pseuds/Ireallylovepuppies101
Summary: It all started when Superman came to Brainy with a baby clone in his arms. Watch as their family continues to grow.





	Growing Family

 

 Focused on his work, Brainiac 5 didn't blink when a flash of light came from behind him. He was quite use to getting visits ever since he got married, he just wish they would wait until after he was done working. "Clark, I thought we talked about this. I prefer it if you would-"

Turning around, the young man froze when he saw his husband cradling a baby in his arms wrapped in a white blanket the Superman insignia on it.

Raising an eyebrow, Brainiac walked over and got a closer look at the young one, seeing the resemblance between him and Superman. "Ah, so it seems you've met Superboy."

Sighing, Superman supported the baby in one arm while rubbing his face with his free hand. "You knew about this huh Brainy?"

Holding his arms out, the Coluan let his husband put the infant into his arms. "Not exactly. History focused more on you then him. From the little information I found while doing research on you when I was younger, he seemed more like he was made up just to add a little, pizzazz, to your adventures. It appears that I was wrong though seeing that I'm holding him now. care to explain how you obtained the infant super hero?"

Sitting down in one of the chairs in the room, Superman explained to how some people obtained his DNA and managed to clone him. It was purely by accident that he found the little infant and stop what ever was being planned.

During his explaining Superboy woke up in Brainy's arms, blinking, the baby reached up at the green figure holding him. Glancing down, Brainy let the little one play with his fingers.

He took note that the baby has not gained any super strength, yet.

Once he was done talking, Superman looked at his husband. "So, any suggestions on what to do next?"

Humming in thought, Brainiac 5 started to pace around the room while still holding Superboy, who was numming on the adult's green fingers while making gurgling noises. "I can say for certain that putting him in an orphanage or foster care won't end well once he developed his powers. He could unintentionally harm himself and others which could lead to an, unfortunate life for him. He needs proper guidance to use his powers and to know what is right. I also doubt your parents can handle another super powered child at their age."

Raising an eyebrow, Superman stood up. "What are you getting at Querl?"

Looking up at Superman, Brainy walked over to him and looked at him straight in the eye. "I'm saying, guide him. You know what it's like growing up with unimaginable power that could hurt someone if not careful. You were fortunate enough to gain a loving and understanding family that helped you through it. Perhaps it is your turn to do the same for him."

This lead to a moment of silence.

Looking down, Superman stared at the infant still chewing on Brainy's fingers with him gummy mouth. Chuckling, the man of steel wrapped his arm around his husband and kissed his head of blond hair. "Is this just an excuse for us to have a family together Querl?"

Smirking, Brainiac 5 rested his head on Superman and looked back down at the baby. "Maybe, you can't deny that he's very adorable, just like you."

Laughing, Superman gently rubbed the baby's head of peach-fuzz black hair. "He still needs a name though......How about Conner Kent? Has a nice ring to it huh?"

As if to approve of the name, Conner giggled.

*******  
Things have been, different since taking in Conner.

Despite existing in different time-lines, Superman and Brainiac 5 made it work.

To avoid their son from revealing anything from the future that could potentially change history, they decided it was best for Conner to stay in Superman's time line. Brainy would go to work with the Legion in the future, then come back with only moments of him being gone.

  
Martha and Jonathan Kent were thrilled when Clark and Querl showed up with Conner shortly after adopting him. When Clark and his father were off digging up Clark's old toys, Martha pulled Querl aside to give him some tips on how to raise a super powered baby, which the Coluan was very grateful for, seeing how he wasn't exactly sure how well he could handle a baby himself.

Without having his parents in his life, and being taken care of by heartless robots only programmed to make sure he was healthy and safe, Brainiac 5 wasn't positive if he'd be the best parent, but seeing how his friends from the Legion were having families of their own, he couldn't help himself and pictured him and Clark raising their own little one.

Conner to him was a blessing.

A few years have passed. Conner was 6 now, and he had quite the interesting personality.He was a happy child, but got angry quite easily, which was a problem once his powers kicked in.

Thankfully Brainy prepared for these situations and designed a special cry room for the house, worked like a charm. Other then his short temper he was a sweet well behaved boy.

He loved playing and training with his Pa. Sometimes they'd drive out to a nice hidden field outside of town to play, what Conner called, super catch.

He also loved spending time with his Dad, doing homework together and working together with inventions. (basically Conner handing Brainy random tools, even if he doesn't need them but Brainy doesn't tell him that.)

All three of them together were a happy little family. Querl and Clark were happy to have such a wonderful boy as their son, and Conner was happy to have two of the awesome-est heroes ever as his dads.

It was also a fun plus side for Conner to have a bunch of family friends that were also superheroes, from the future and the present time!

Though one day, things changed for the better.

It all started with an innocent question from their 6-year-old son Conner. "Can you clone me a brother or sister?"

Which resulted in Brainy nearly choking on his food, and Clark pressing down to hard on his plate with his knife and cutting right through it.

They had recently explained to Conner that he was cloned from Superman's DNA, since some kid at his school told him that kids can't have two dads.

  
Thankfully their boy didn't press the subject further once he was reassured that he was in fact their son. They didn't plan to explained how and why he was cloned until he was older.

The only problem now, was that Conner thought he could instantly get a sibling just by asking.

They explained to him that cloning a baby would be a long and hard process for them to do, and that caring for a new baby would be a lot of work.

The idea of having their own, planned, child did seem to interest Clark.

While getting ready for bed that night the hero turned to his husband reading in bed. "I'm just saying, maybe giving Conner a younger sibling would be nice."

Placing a book mark were he was reading, Brainy closed the book and looked up at the famous 21st century super hero. "Clark, we're both heroes working in completely separate timelines, not to mention we barely know how Conner will turn out as he gets older. He's only half Kryptonian and half human, things have gone well so far with him gaining some of your powers, but making a half Kryptonian and half Coluan child?"

Walking over, Clark sat down next to his husband on the bed.

Leaning over, he gave him a kiss on the temple, right on his Brainiac symbol. "If what your really worried about is making another Brainiac, don't be. With us as the parents, the kid will turn out just fine. Just look at Conner, he couldn't be happier."

Sighing, Brainiac 5 leaned against Clark. "I'm still not sure about this. Like I said we're heroes, we keep leaving Conner with your parents."

Reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp, Clark laid down in bed and wrapped his arms around Brainy as he rested against his chest. "My parents love Con. They were thrilled when we brought him home for the first time, imagine how excited they'll be with another grandkid to spoil. Besides, I remember how much you loved taking care of Conner when he was a baby. the look on your face when you first held him."

Brainy smiled at the fond memory. How Superman came to him for help with a cloned baby in his arms. When he took baby Conner from Clark's arms, Conner opened his eyes and looked at Brainy. He could have sworn Conner smiled at him. He kinda missed taking care of a baby.

Turning around, Brainy sat up a little and rested his arms on Clark's chest. "You really want another?"

Smiling, the hero nodded as he lifted his hand up and ran his fingers through Brainy's long blond hair. "Only if you want another too."

Sighing, Brainy laid back down and curled up against his husband. "I'll see what I can do."

_____________

Sitting in the hall outside of Brainy's lab at Legion HQ, Clark stared at the closed door nervously as he rubbed his sleeping son's head. It's been 10 months since Brainy got to work, and today was the day.

Conner was so excited he was literally almost bouncing off the walls, though from all that early excitement the little guy burned himself out rather quickly. Their son fell asleep after the first few hours of waiting and used his Pa's leg as a pillow.

The Legion members were quite excited too for the arrival of the newest Kent. The members closest to Brainy waited along with Superman outside his husband's lab.

Looking around, the past hero smiled fondly at the sight around him. It felt like yesterday when he met everyone.

Now though, Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf were playing with their toddler son to keep him entertained while they waited, Triplicate Girl and Bouncing Boy were feeding their baby daughter, and Lightning Lad had his non-robotic arm wrapped around Saturn Girl, his hand resting on her pregnant tummy.

They all grew quite a bit. Saving the universe countless times, starting their own families, and just being happy.

Freezing in his train of thought, Superman tapped into his super-hearing when he thought he heard something inside the lab.

Crying.

Baby crying to be exact.

He then heard Brainy let out a long sigh, sounding exhausted from his hard work of creating a new little life for them. "Sssshhhh, it's okay. Daddy's got you."

Gently shaking Conner awake, Clark stood up and waited at the door.

A few minutes later, the door to the lab opened, revealing Brainy with a blanket bundle in his arms. Looking down, a smile crossed Clark's face.

In his husband's arms, wrapped up in a blanket, was the most beautiful little girl he has ever seen.

She had soft black peach fuzz hair, little bright blue eyes that were staring back at him, green skin, and three white circles on her forehead.

Holding out his hands, Clark let Brainy put their daughter into his arms. He got a quick flashback of when he held Conner as a baby, so fragile, so full of life, so amazing.

Speaking of Conner, the little half Kryptonian was tugging at his Pa's pants. "Is that the baby? Can I see?"

Brainy smiled as he bent down and picked up their son, holding him so he could see the baby.

Both of them nearly laughed when the boy's eyes brightened up with excitement. "Wow! She's green like Daddy! What's her name, what's her name?!"

Looking at each other, Brainy and Clark thought it over. When the process of cloning their child was moving along nicely, both of them started making a list of possible names.

Now that she's here though, they couldn't really pick one.

Looking back down at their daughter, the Coluan hummed in thought. "Maybe we could name her after your mother. Martha."

Looking down at their daughter as well, the Kryptonian thought it over for a moment then smiled. "Little Martha Kent. I like that. Man, Ma's going to have a field day when she finds out."

Brainy just chuckled as he kissed his husband on the lips.

As their friends gathered around to meet the new little one, little Martha had apparently fallen asleep in her Pa's arms, feeling comfortable and safe in them.

********

9 years have passed, and Martha was a wonderful bright little girl.

She was actually in high school now with her older brother and getting straight A's in all her classes. Thanks to her Dad's DNA she was as smart as he was, she even turned the shed garage into her own work area to build her own inventions.

Thankfully they didn't have any nearby neighbors due to the occasional explosion.

Conner was a proud big brother, watching over his sister at school and helping her with her powers when Brainy and Clark were busy. Though they occasionally had super-powers sibling fights, like when Martha "borrows" pieces from Conner's electronics.

Those fights usually end with Martha flying out of Conner's reach, who unfortunately didn't get the power to fly from their Pa.

Though then if Brainy and/or Clark had to go get her Conner would be the last thing Martha would have to worry about.

Despite being a bit over a trouble maker, Martha was a good kid. She loved upgrading her toys with her Dad, fly racing with her Pa, and, when they aren't trying to kill each other, watching science documentaries with her big brother.

Martha did, however, struggle in the friend department.

Being the youngest child in her school most teenagers tended to ignore her that weren't friends with Conner. Although she tended to ignore everyone at school as well, using that time to put her 100% focus on her learning.

That's all about to change though.

Unlocking the front door, Clark Kent entered his house. "Brainy, I'm home!"

Hearing the door to the garage open and close, Clark watched as Querl entered the room, cleaning his hands with a rag. "Welcome home. I found out what was wrong with the car, Martha borrowed a few parts-"

Seeing that his husband wasn't alone, Brainiac 5 froze when he spotted a little boy gawking at him with wide blue human eyes. After a few moments of silence the boy turned and looked at Clark. "You married a martian?"

Sighing in frustration, Brainy knelt down to the boy's level. "Young man just because I have green skin doesn't make me a martian."

The small boy gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry sir..."

Standing back up. Brainiac 5 crossed his arms and gave his husband a stern look."I've grown use to you and the kids bringing home stray animals, but this is a little extreme for my taste Clark. Explain, NOW."

Nodding, Clark gave the young boy a pat on the shoulder. "Why don't you go watch some TV Billy? My husband and I are going to have a quick talk in the kitchen."

Getting an okay from Billy, both superhero adults went to the kitchen for some privacy.

"What in the world made you think it was a good idea to bring a random child here without warning me so Martha and I can activate our human disguises?"

Cringing at Querl's angry tone, Clark sighed. "I know this looks bad, just let me explain everything. That boy is Billy Batson. Have you heard of him from any future history files you studied?"

Thinking over his memories, Brainy shook his head. "I don't think I have. Why?"

Looking through the doorway of the kitchen that lead to the tv room, Superman rubbed the back of his neck. "How about Captain Marvel?"

Eyes widening in surprise, Brainy looked through the doorway too, getting a good look at Billy. "Huh, those rumors of Captain Marvel secretly being a child were true. Go figure."

Frowning, Superman turned to his husband. "He's all alone Brainy. He's a little boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders and no where to go. He told me his secret identity and I found out he's living on the streets. I couldn't just leave him there."

Sighing, Brainy started pacing around in the kitchen, thinking of their options of what to do next.

Having an orphaned child hero living on the streets wasn't a good option, he could see that going south in so many ways.

Having him put in an orphanage or foster home would be a little better, but not by much.

There was also the option of letting Billy stay with them... They still had the spare guest room mostly used for storing things they were to lazy to put in the attic. They also honestly had plenty of money to spare thanks to Clark's well paying job, so having Billy stay with them wouldn't be to expensive.

Stopping his pacing, Brainy looked up at Clark. "Next time you plan on bringing a super powered child home, CALL. I'll have the kids help me clear out the guest room."

Smiling, Clark wrapped his arms around Querl and kissed him on the lips. "You're the best, you know that?"

Brainy chuckled." So I've been told many times."

___________

As the two adults talked, Billy sat down on the couch and pulled out his game player he had in his pocket and turned it on.

After a few minutes of playing he got the feeling of eyes on him and looked around, spotting Martha standing at the end of the upstairs with her arms full of what looked like car parts.

She was staring at him confused. "Who are you?"

Smiling nervously at the green girl, Billy held out his hand. "I'm Billy. Are you Superman's daughter?"

Eyeing him closely, Martha walked over and shook his hand. "Yes, I'm Martha. How do you know my Pa and why are you in our house?"

Letting go, the young boy noticed his hand was now covered in car grease thanks to Martha and wiped it against his pants. "He kinda told me his secret identity, and I think I'm going to be living here now? Your parents are talking in the kitchen now."

Nodding, Martha looked over Billy. She's been needing a new lab rat since she was banned from using her older brother.

Holding up his game player, Billy gave an excited smile. "You wanna play video games with me?"

Martha rolled her eyes. "First of all, the proper way of saying that is 'Do you want to' not 'You wanna'. Second of all I don't waist my time playing- wait, is that an original gameboy?"

Nodding, Billy showed her the game he had. "Yup, and an original pokemon game. People sure are stupid for throwing out this awesome piece of history. It was in good condition too when I found it!"

Dumping the car parts on the floor, Martha sat next to Billy. "Wow, humanity's stupidity baffles me sometimes. What kind of team do you have?"

Coming down the stairs, Conner paused when he saw car parts all over the floor. Looking up, he was about to ask Martha WHY she decided to leave her junk pile in the living room until he saw their guest.

  
Walking over to the kitchen, without taking his eyes off his sister and the new kid, Conner tapped on his Pa's shoulder. "Uh, why's that boy playing video games with Martha?"

Sighing, Brainy gestured to his husband. "Your Pa brought him home, he'll be staying with us- wait, he's playing with Martha?"

Looking for themselves, Clark and Brainy smiled at the sight in front of them.

Martha was now holding the gameboy while Billy watched her as she battled something. Both of them laughing excitedly when she won.

Martha was actually playing with someone her age.

Billy was going to fit right in with the family.

**********

2 years later, Brainy and Clark finished setting the table for dinner.

Smiling, Clark shouted over his shoulder. "DINNER!"

Once the two of them sat down, the kids gathered around and took their places at the table.

Scooping up some food onto his plate, Querl started up their dinner conversations. "So, what did all of you kids do today? Anything exciting?"

Swallowing her food, Martha spoke first. "I got an A on my history test, even though some of the historical facts they taught us were wrong, I did as you told me and humored the teacher so I could get a good grade."

Clark nodded. "Good job sweetie, and you boys?"

Conner leaned back in his seat as he grabbed his drink. "I held back the urge to punch Kid Flash today, even though he deserved it."

Chuckling, Clark patted Conner's shoulder. "Well what counts is that you didn't punch him, and you Billy?"

Captain Marvel smiled excitedly. "Oh man today was awesome! I went on a mission with Green Lantern and-"

Clearing his throat, Brainy gave the young hero a look. "Aren't you forgetting something Billy? No powers at the table."

Laughing, Captain Marvel stood up and backed away from the table. "Nah I was just seeing if you'd notice. **SHAZAM**!"

After a blinding flash of light filled the room, Billy sat back down at the table and continued talking about his day.

To Clark and Querl it felt like yesterday that they were holding baby Conner in their arms. Now they had 3 wonderful super powered children to call their own. They wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
